


Lonely Wisps

by Mystic8



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Death, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Lonely little ghost, Short One Shot, Wisps, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic8/pseuds/Mystic8
Summary: A lonely little ghost floating about his grave.





	Lonely Wisps

Wisps bob and hang in the air. A light fog moves through the grounds, damping the dirt and moistening the grass. An old tree creaks as a shimmery mist passes. The mist circles the tree like a leaf lost on winds that do not exist. It floats above the tree and winds down towards stones embedded into the ground. Some broken or cracked with names faded or smoothed away. Other stones have fresh or dying dandelions growing from the edges of the stone, weeds no one bothers to pick.  


The wisp continues it’s way through the forever sleeping, twisting and twirling above and through the stones like a little game that only they can play. The silvery mist skims the dewy grass and up to a small hilltop where a lonely marker lays. The little mist circles the grave once, then twice before settling around the stone marker.  


There are little weeds hanging off the finely shaped stone, most of it’s etched in words smoothed away by the elements. All that is left on the stone reads:

>   
>  DA-I-- --N--N  
>  \--L-V-D --N  
>  A---L 3, 2--4  
> 

A small sigh is carried through the silent resting place, almost a little breeze passing through. The silvery mist expands around the headstone and starts to slowly take shape in an almost bored leisure, no need for a rush or hurry.  


The once shapeless mist now takes on the form of a young human, but still with a shimmery hue pervading the figure. Wisps of their silvery body escaping from them up into the dark sky; disappearing. The figure leans on top of the headstone on the hill, their sunken in luminous green eyes peering into the light fog around them. Their shaggy black hair hangs in front of them, almost touching their nose, the sides buzzed.  


They wear is a musty faded gray color shirt. A dull sapping color that was once white. The sleeves and ends of the shirt are in disarray as they hang in tatters, but the wearer does not seem to have a problem with the state of their shirt. Uncaring and unfazed.  


Leaning their whole body heavily onto the marker, their right hand comes up to rest their chin on their hand. The other hand hanging off the stone, circling the pad of their fingertips with what is left of the lettering on the headstone. White lightning streaking across their shimmery skin. The figure continues to stare into the darkness with unblinking lidded eyes.  


A wispy silvery tail sways back and forth, completing the apparition. Another sigh passes through the ghostly apparitions lips, small wisps floating away from them and disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone will read this, lol. But just in case, this is my first time writing for any fandom in a LONG while and I have never written for this fandom. So, I thought I might as well give it a shot. Danny Phantom is one of my favorite cartoons as a kid and still pretty much is, lol. This had been in my head for a while and I thought I might put it here.  
> If anyone does decide to read this, I wouldn't mind a few critics about my writing or just thoughts, in general, are appreciated. Whatever works.  
> Thanks for giving this a read.  
> Till next time, Ciao


End file.
